The present disclosure relates to a small electronic component mounted on a circuit board.
A small electronic component, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like, generally includes a body formed of a dielectric material, internal electrodes disposed within the body, and external electrodes disposed on a surface or surfaces of the body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes. A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), among the above-mentioned electronic components, has been widely used as an electronic component in mobile communications devices such as computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), cellular phones, and the like, because it has advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting.
In general, a multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted on a mounting pad of the circuit board by soldering. As a result, the multilayer ceramic capacitor is electrically connected to other external circuits. Here, the multilayer ceramic capacitor formed of a ferroelectric material may vibrate due to a piezoelectric phenomenon occurring therein. The vibrations of the multilayer ceramic capacitor may be transferred to the circuit board on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted, through the solder. As a result, acoustic noise may occur. Such acoustic noise has become a serious problem in some electronic products.